A sailing vessel consists of a hull which is connected in a water-tight manner to the body of the vessel by a deck (called sailing deck or work deck). Optionally on this deck there are superstructures, also called deck houses--which increase the living space, and the comfort on board. However these deck houses, often receiving the inner control consoles, have various disadvantages, such as a high resistance to air due to their height above deck, or safety problems due to the use of large glass windows. Also there are natural limitation to the size of the superstructures.
In order to avoid these disadvantages, the main living space on board, including the parlor, was placed in the hull, which has the drawback of a "cellar feeling" without a view.
The state of the art can be known from the leading yachting magazines, namely Boat International--England, Meer & Yachten, respectively Boote Exclusiv--Germany, Yacht Capital--Italy, and Showboats International--USA, in the form of vessel descriptions. Typical articles are:
"Segelyacht Liberty" in Meer & Yachten No. 2/98 PA1 "Die grossten Segelyachten der Welt--Top 100" in PA1 Boote Exclusiv No. 2/98 PA1 "Sailing Yacht Surama" in Boat International PA1 October 1997.
It is the object of the invention to achieve an improved use of a hull for a sailing vessel, and to change the context of space division on and below deck, with the following objectives:
The creation of generous accommodations and living quarters on and below deck, taking into consideration that a sailing vessel has to have a low profile (tall superstructures are not favorable for the sailing quality of the vessel).
The creation of good light and air supply to the main rooms and cabins of the vessel, also during unfavorable weather conditions.
The creation of easily accessible large storage rooms, which can be reached also in bad weather and which also make the best use of the body of such a vessel.
This is achieved due to the fact that at port as well as star board, between the work deck 2 and the water lime 18, in the longitudinal ship's side 3, an opening which can be closed to be at least watertight is provided, continuously extending over the length of the accommodation area 4, 5 all the way to the stern, for providing light and air, as well as an unobstructed view.
The rear half of the work deck is therefore free-standing, i.e. only partially connected to the hull, so that between the hull and the deck there is a free space. This space can be used in many ways, e.g. as an open terrace or as a side passage to the forward quarter. During bad weather, respectively too much listing of the vessel, this space between work deck and hull can be closed by a watertight roller blind. Due to this features, the cabin and living area can be basically located below the work deck, whereby the advantages of free panoramic view and fresh air are preserved.
Further advantages are: Good utilization of the hull volume, which is not the case in deck houses. The cabins, respectively living rooms can be equipped with a number of glass surfaces increasing from the front to the rear, which finally ends in the parlor with "glass house", and after that continues at the same level with an open "terrace". This terrace is a free space completely covered by a roof, which depending on need and weather conditions, can be completely or partially closed. Further in this area of the vessel a "glass house" to be used as dwelling area is possible only if equipped with additional protection against bad weather, e.g. a roller blind.
The essential advantage however is that this does not require tall superstructures and a low-profile vessel can be achieved.